evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Bower
Eve Bower D. O. B: '05/30/2001 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City '''Occupation: Student Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Danger Sensing/Lie Detection '''Affiliations: N/A 'Application: 'Evelyn Bower Personality Despite being a youth, Evelyn is a kind and generous young girl. While she does have the child-like tendency to think of “me” on occasion, her heart is pure and naïve, opting for hope in everyone. While her ability allows her to know that one is lying, she still opts to believe the best in everyone, not holding any grudges over the lies that are constantly brought forth by people. Life is a game and everyone makes their own play at how to enjoy the time that they have; if this constitutes lies for some reason, so be it. On the same note, however, Eve is usually inquisitive – at least in private – about the truth. For a young girl, Evelyn is highly intuitive at her age. Don’t be mistaken – intelligence and naivety are not inseparable. Not only is she book smart, but Eve is also (generally) aware of what shouldn’t be discussed in public and what shouldn’t be brought up at all. Her analytical nature allows her to address a question from multiple angles and makes her capable of being able to relate to others in a variety of ways; but it also keeps her from being decisive when she needs to be. Eve has few close emotional attachments. It isn’t from a willingness standpoint and isn’t because she is standoffish, however; she just simple doesn’t have many people that stay in her life for long. Evelyn understands that her parents go through the motions of being parents, but that they don’t actually care for her. Still, Eve chooses to love and respect them and hopes that, eventually, that love is returned to her. History To put it quite bluntly, Evelyn was a mistake. Her parents would never admit it (unloving doesn’t always equate to cruelty), but they had not planned on having a second child, nor could they afford one. But the family continued to push forward – though there was a small amount of heated resentment at the fact that they would always be just shy of the money they needed to get by due to the extra body to account for. Due to this, Evelyn mostly kept to herself while at home. Neither her parents, nor her brother, outright hated her, but her home life seemed comparable to that of Matilda. At age six, she discovered that she could leave her home for hours at a time without her parents caring. Evenlyn began to spend vast amounts of time at the library, reading anything that she could get her hands on to. Within a year, she had read the entire children’s section and had moved on to larger novels, favoring authors such as Suzanne Collins, Christopher Paolini, and C.S. Lewis. It was at the library that she first discovered her ability – she had witnessed a child take a book off the shelf and attempt to hide it under his shirt. Her mind’s eye quaked and she approached him, telling him that he was going to get caught. The boy ignored her warning and was subsequently caught and reprimanded by the librarian and the boy’s mother. The learning of the extension of her ability came shortly afterward. At the dinner table, Jason – Eve’s brother – lied about where he had been for the day. Though she didn’t mention anything, Eve immediately picked up on the fact that the boy had not told their parents the truth. For fear of being chastised – and possibly being threatened by her brother – Evelyn decided that it was best not to call anyone under their own roof a “liar.” At the bequest of one of her teachers, Evelyn secretly submitted an application to the New York City School of the Future. They gladly accepted, but to Evelyn’s dismay, her parents originally denied allowing her to attend due to money constraints. The school, intent on having her, offered to allow her to attend on grants due to the family being a low income family. Skills *Highly intelligent - For a pre-teen girl, Eve is incredibly aware of the world around her and the knowledge that it holds. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)